In an increasingly digital world, digital content such as images, videos, audios, documents, etc. has become part and parcel of our life. Day after day, the volume of these digital content is growing exponentially. A number of content providers that may provide for proprietary or hosted digital content are delivering enormous amount of these digital contents to our computing devices (e.g., desktop, laptop, tablet, phone, etc.) through for online streaming, social media, search engines, and so forth. The modern communication system has only provided spurt in achieving this digital ecosystem.
However, network bandwidth is not scalable at the rate at which data volume grows. It takes years to increase network bandwidth. In other words, data and digital communication, the two fundamental elements for content providers, are highly interdependent, but they can't grow at same rate. This leads to the problem of delivering content to the user at a much slower speed, which in turn leads to poor user experience and impacts the business of the content providers.
Current solution to this problem is to bring the content at closer proximity of the user by installing some computing nodes of the content provider at various geographic regions. These computing nodes store the digital content locally and deliver the same to the end users in corresponding regions as and when required. The end users can therefore access the locally stored digital content at a faster bandwidth as it is in closer proximity. The content providers upload various digital contents at these computing nodes as per various criteria like access rate of the digital contents in that region, content size, privacy settings of the digital content, and so forth. However, the solution has few limitations. For example, it is challenging, cumbersome, and costly for the content providers to maintain these computing nodes. Additionally, these computing nodes still occupy the content provider's bandwidth to a lesser degree. Though some content providers are employing this model to achieve performance, many of them are not due to above mentioned limitations.